


Thrill of the Chase

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anon - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cop!Stiles, maybe in line for long fic version, thief!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your favorite criminal is in interrogation." Lydia said, leaning on his desk, and Stiles tried to ignore both his partner’s smirk and the way his heart rate sped up. "Says he has important information that he refuses to divulge to anyone but you." She was enjoying this far too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill of the Chase

"Your favorite criminal is in interrogation." Lydia said, leaning on his desk, and Stiles tried to ignore both his partner’s smirk and the way his heart rate sped up. "Says he has important information that he refuses to divulge to anyone but you." She was enjoying this far too much.

"Who are you talking about?" he said, denial being his weapon of choice these past months of constant torment since that asshole had dropped into his life.

"A tall, dark and handsome young man by the name of Derek Hale, ring any bells?"

"Yeah, a tall, dark and handsome young criminal by the name of Derek Hale." He muttered reaching for the file on his desk. ‘It’s a trap! It’s a trap!’ his mind yelled at him but it was too late.

Lydia’s smirk had reached record breaking levels of smugness. “I knew you thought he was hot, but it’s nice to hear you acknowledge it. And as far as I know his record remains clean.”

"Just because we haven’t been able to find any concrete evidence doesn’t mean I’m not going to nail that asshole one of these days." he said with determination.

Lydia coughed.

He groaned, suspecting the warmth of his cheeks meant he was a lovely shade of mortified. “I hate you, I hate everything about you!” he exclaimed standing up and marching towards the exit, not looking at her. “Where are you keeping him?”

"Second floor, interrogation room 3b. Enjoy!" Lydia called after him in a sing-song voice.

'I don’t think he’s hot' he kept thinking as he rolled his eyes, fixing his tie and running unsteady fingers through his hair to make sure it sat right. He took the stairs down, almost running to the second floor.

He straightened his shoulders, ignored his sweaty palms and opened the door to the interrogation room with resolve.

"Officer."

It was a low, menacing invitation from a man that looked altogether too comfortable for Stiles’ preference.

"Hale."

He pulled out a chair and sat opposite him.

"Finally here to confess to a life of crime and evil?"

"I can’t confess to things I haven’t done."

He leaned forward.

"Besides, I’d miss you knocking on my door every other week, accusing me of theft. Some would even say that you’re obsessed with me."

He took a long sip of water.

Stiles stared at his throat jump as he swallowed and shook with barely contained rage. It was rage.

"You were responsible for every single one of those." he said pointing at him wildly. "I just haven’t been able to prove it."

"You keep saying that." Hale smirked. "Ever since the first night we met. What was that? Three months ago?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Yes! The beginning of a crime spree that has brought the city’s high-end car dealerships to their knees, was three months ago! I’m glad you remember. Is there a point to you wasting my time right now?”

"Just calling in a tip about a hypothetical deal going down on Friday night. Maybe down at the bar on Sunset around ten.” He shrugged and leaned back. “Maybe about car shipments.”

"That’s it?"

"Take it or leave it Stilinski" he said and got up, moving to the door. "I suggest you check it out"

With that, Stiles was left sitting alone in the interrogation room, his mind racing with possibilities. He tallied up potential players, suppliers and fences, trying to figure out what he was going to walk into.

He didn’t stop to consider that Derek Hale was playing him like a fiddle and he was about to walk into something that was much closer to a date than a crime bust.


End file.
